Ice
by kuraokamiko
Summary: This story is when the boys are having some free time alone and Duo decides to go shopping with Heero. Relena bashing, ice cubes, it's basically a PWP and a comedy. 121 shounen aiboys love
1. Ice: Part One

Written on: 5/15/00  
Author: DC James [abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com]  
Complaints and Comments are welcomed.  
  
----------  
Ice Part 1  
A Dakotas of Lyoness Production starring the Gundam Wing Boys.  
Came from a dream, cause is lack of sleep. -_-'  
Paring: 1x2, 3x4 (Ain't this common?)  
----------  
  
All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing belong to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise,   
ANB, and associated parties. The characters of their series are used without   
their permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is   
not meant for sale or profit.  
  
WARNING: This is a yaoi fic, meaning male/male relationships. If you are not   
comfortable reading yaoi, please click the back button on your browser. I cannot strain   
to you enough how irritating it is when people who do not like yaoi read yaoi fics just to   
flame the author. You do not have to read this, you have your right of will. If you are   
comfortable with yaoi, the please read on.  
  
----------  
Text:  
::= Thoughts  
**= Actions  
//= Exaggerating words.  
----------  
  
Duo bounded down the stairs into the main room where the other pilots were   
relaxing. It was the first time in a while when they had a weekend free of missions. Duo   
had a plan, that involved Heero and a trip to the mall. He didn't mind seeing the Japanese   
in biker shorts and muscle shirts, but after a couple of months of seeing the same outfit, it   
started to get questionable.   
  
Wufei was sitting on the couch, sharpening his sword and gave Duo a short   
glance. Duo waved to him, seating himself across from the Chinese pilot. He just had to   
see if he could get a paragraph from Wufei, "Naa, Wu-man! What's happening?"  
  
"Go bother someone else, Maxwell, I'm busy."  
  
Duo snorted softly, standing up, "Yah, real busy. I think I see a smudge of a fingerprint   
at the hilt."  
  
Immediately, Wufei was examining the blade. Duo smirked, walking over to   
the other three pilots. Quatre was holding four ice cubes in his hands, which   
were melting at a slow rate, while watching Trowa juggle another four. Heero   
was sitting at the table, reading a book, with his back turned on his comrades.   
Duo crossed his arms, "Not bad."  
  
"I do know more than just how to walk on a rope." Trowa replied.   
  
Quatre moved his hands to try and copy his friend, "Okay... umm...." He tossed   
one out of his right hand, and caught it in the other while throwing another piece   
of ice. He smiled as he began to get the hang of it.   
  
Duo's eyes glimmered with mischief, it was just a too good of an opportunity to   
pass up. "Quatre, SPIDER!"  
  
Quatre threw the ice up, grabbing Trowa, "WHERE!!"  
  
Shinigami began laughing as the domino effect happened. Trowa lost his   
concentration, and his hands threw the slippery ice cubes towards Wufei, one   
making it through to his head and the others sliced apart by his sword. While   
the Chinese began cussing at the HeavyArms pilot, a loud yelp diverted their   
attention. Heero jumped from his chair, trying to reach his arm down his back, where the   
muscle shirt was just loose enough for an ice cube to slip in.   
  
Duo grabbed the back of a free chair, gasping for air. Heero had to finally pull   
his muscle shirt from it's tuck in his shorts, and the cube fell to the tile floor with   
a dull thud. Heero glared between Quatre, Trowa, and Duo, not sure who to kill   
first.  
  
The violet eyed boy finally calmed down enough to speak, "Oh, that was rich! I   
should'uv gotten the camera out! Heero, man, I didn't know you could dance   
that good!! HAHAHAH!!"  
  
Heero made his decision and dove for the braided boy, "OMAE O KOROSU!!"  
  
Quatre glared, "Duo, that wasn't funny!"  
  
"Kisama, Barton, watch where you aim!" Wufei snarled as he rubbed his head.  
  
Duo grabbed his cobalt eyed friend, dragging him to the door, "Sorry, we gotta   
go! Chow!" Before anyone could go after them, they exited the safehouse.   
  
--*--  
  
Heero glared at Duo for the umth time, "Duo-"  
  
"Okay, okay, kill me later, we got shopping to do!" The American whistled a   
tune as he walked towards the mall. Heero was behind him, arms crossed   
with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
Duo stopped, turning to his comrade at arms, "Am I really that much of a   
bother?"  
  
"... not always." Heero replied, not stopping in his stride.  
  
A beam of hope entered Duo's eyes, "So you like having me around, ne?"  
  
"... don't push your luck."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, you like me and you know it!"  
  
"... yamero." [1]  
  
Duo snickered, "If you quit being all serious all the time, ya might actually have   
more friends!"  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero said.  
  
Duo walked in silence beside him for a few minutes, then sighed, "Geez, can you   
at least say something!? It's like I'm talkin' to myself here!"  
  
"I'd think you'd get too many stupid answers." Heero answered with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, /that/ hurt." The braided boy grumbled. "Aah, I'd probably have a better   
conversation with a brick wall!"  
  
Heero paused, looking at Duo, "There's one right over there. Try." Then   
continued walking towards the mall.  
  
Duo glared, "You're impossible." More silence followed, then Duo threw his   
hands to the sky, "WELL SAY SOMETHING!!"  
  
"... why are we going to the mall?"  
  
Maxwell smiled, "To get clothes." The two stopped at a red light, waiting for the   
walk sign to flash.   
  
"I have clothes." The Wing pilot retorted.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "I mean more than tanks and spandex." He paused, then   
looked curiously at the blue eyes, "Why /do/ you wear spandex?"  
  
"Why do you dress as a priest?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo glared, then walked on. "Jerk."  
  
"He-ero!!" A familiar woman's voice rang out over the crowd. Both pilots froze,   
then Duo slumped as Heero glared at nothing in particular. Relena grabbed   
Heero's arm, smiling, "I found you!"  
  
Heero rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yes... yes, I see that."  
  
Duo turned to the sky, :One day. That's all I ask, one day with Heero. I   
actually get him past the 10 words per day stage, and /she/ shows up! Is   
there no mercy in this world?! Why here, why now!?:  
  
"-and it took me forever to get away from the guards, but I was so happy to see   
you again when I saw you walking past! Oh, Heero, I've missed you so much!"  
  
Duo was about to make a snide remark when Heero turned, grabbing Relena's   
shoulder, "Relena... you shouldn't be here. Me and Duo are on a mission at the   
moment and if you cause attention to us, it could be messy."  
  
Her face dawned with realization, "Oh... I'm sorry. Maybe I should hide until   
your missions over with and then you can walk me home. Just to be safe."  
  
"No, Relena, I think you should go straight home right now. This mission is   
pretty long and I need no distractions. And don't worry, I got Duo to back me   
up."  
  
Relena smiled, "Okay, I'll see you again!" Then she disappeared back into traffic.   
  
Duo smiled, "Sa-ay, not bad!"  
  
Heero walked next to Duo, "Let's just get this over with."  
  
Duo turned his gaze back up to the sky, :Thank you... thank you... thank you!:  
  
--*--  
  
Footnotes: [1]= For those who don't know (though I'm sure everyone does) yamero means enough.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's all I have right now, but I'm not sure if I want to   
continue it. Tell me what you think since this is the first GW fic I'm actually   
thinking of finishing for the first time. And one more thing, I probably will re-  
write these since I just kinda rushed through it. Jai jian,  
DC/Kura Okamiko 


	2. Ice: Part Two

Written on: 5/30/00  
Author: DC James abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com  
Complaints and Comments are welcomed.  
  
----------  
Ice Part 2  
A Dakotas of Lyoness Production starring the Gundam Wing Boys.  
Came from a dream, cause is lack of sleep. -_-'  
Paring: 1x2, 3x4 (Ain't this common?)  
----------  
  
All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing belong to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise,   
ANB, and associated parties. The characters of their series are used without   
their permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is   
not meant for sale or profit.  
  
All original characters are the creation of the author. All copyright privileges to   
these characters are reserved for the author.  
  
----------  
Text:  
::= Thoughts  
**= Actions  
//= Exaggerating words.  
----------  
  
The two gundam pilots entered the crowded mall, Duo fanning himself, "Whew!   
Hot today, ne?"  
  
Heero grunted, crossing his arms. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
Duo smiled, lightly punching Heero's arm, "Naa, you're no fun! C'mon, let's get   
something to drink first!"  
  
They looked around the food court and were finally able to get in a short line.   
The braided pilot ordered their beverages, and dragged his stotic friend off to an   
empty table. "So, why'd you get rid of Miss Queen of the World?"  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, "You /wanted/ her to stay around?"  
  
"Heck no! Just curious since you seem to like her." Duo mumbled off, sipping   
his coke.  
  
Heero stared (well... glared) at Duo, "What business is it of yours?"  
  
"Shesh, fine, all right. Don't have to get all 'I'll kill you' about it." The Deathscythe   
pilot snapped, closing his eyes while taking large gulps of the drink.   
  
The two remained silent for a short eternity, which was driving Duo nuts.   
:Great, finally get him away from everyone and we get in an argument.   
What a great day this has started out as.:  
  
"My mission is complete." Duo turned to Heero after hearing someone speak.  
  
"Mission?" Duo quirped. "What mission?"  
  
Heero closed his eyes, "I made it my mission to protect Relena since she was   
promoting peace. Since she is more or less out of danger for a while, and has   
her own bodyguards, my mission is complete. At least until a new threat   
arises."  
  
Duo's eyes grew large. "Wow, Heero."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You said a complete paragraph."  
  
SPLASH! "ARGH!! WHAT'S WITH POURING SODA ALL OVER ME!? NOW MY   
CLOTHES ARE ALL STICKY! DAMMIT, HEERO, YOU JERK!"  
  
--*--  
  
Quatre smiled with his eyes closed as he leaned against his lover. Trowa was   
sitting with his head leaning on the back of the couch, looking asleep. Wufei   
had gone into the hanger to work on Nataku, so the two were enjoying the rare   
peace in the safehouse.  
  
Quatre giggled, causing Trowa to look at him, "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just need to get used to the quiet again."  
  
"Mm." The Heavyarms pilot agreed.   
  
Another few minutes passed with the only sounds being the clock and the   
muffled sounds of tools being used in the hanger. Quatre's smile faded and he   
opened his eyes. "Should I clean up that mess Duo made his morning in the   
kitchen?"  
  
"You already did." Trowa sighed.  
  
Another few minutes passed. Quatre sat up, "This is driving me nuts. I'm   
expecting some chaos to happen."  
  
"I know." Trowa leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees. "... we   
could work on our gundams."  
  
"Nothing to be worked on." Quatre huffed.   
  
Trowa looked at his lover with his emerald eyes, then a smile crossed his lips.   
The Winner son saw it and peered closer, "What?"  
  
Trowa shrugged, "You look like a mother fussing over her kids."  
  
"I do not!" Quatre retorted, putting his hands on his hips while he stood.  
  
The pierre couldn't resist and stood also, "Yes you do."  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"Too."  
  
"/NOT/!"  
  
"Too."  
  
Quatre opened his mouth to deny again, then saw where this was going. "I'm   
not going to waste my breath arguing with you."  
  
Trowa hugged his koi close, "That spoils all the fun."  
  
Quatre softened in the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Trowa's waist,   
"Not exactly."  
  
As they held each other, they swayed in a rhythm to an unheard melody,   
Trowa nuzzling his face in Quatre's golden mane of hair. "Why don't we go   
have an encore of last night's preformance?"  
  
"Sure." Quatre whispered back as they headed up the stairs. "Maybe later on   
you can show me how to juggle again."  
  
Trowa smirked as he closed their bedroom door, "Want me to show you what   
/other/ things you can do with ice cubes?"  
  
"TROWA!" came the embarrassed reply.  
  
--*--  
  
Duo walked through the mall with Heero behind him. The known Shinigami   
was /not/ happy at all. The soda would come out, but not the sugar unless in   
a washer. So he had to walk around the entire mall in sticky clothes and sticky   
hair, since the Wing pilot had continued by putting the cup on Duo's head.   
:I'll get him back for this. I'll pick him out... hawaiian shirts. Yeah. And   
khaki shorts. No, worse. Grass skirts. No, worse. Thongs.: While Duo   
was thinking of ways to torture his comrade, he failed to notice that Heero had   
stopped in front of a window to a shop.   
  
:Then I'll get his ears pierced. Nah, I'd be lucky to get him near a jewelers.   
Then a haircut. Yeah-no. They'd go for me first. Damn, if only I could find   
something cold and wet I could make him jump around this damn mall. Heheh,   
with my luck he'd fall down to the first floor and survive, then try to kill me.   
Geez, he's pretty quiet.: He turned around, "Naa, Heero, what's... uh..." He   
blinked twice, looking around, "Heero?"  
  
Retracing his steps, he found his comrade still staring at a display. Duo snuck   
up behind the perfect soldier, and looked over his shoulder. A jewelers. :I'll   
be damned.: "Oi, Heero, which one ya lookin' at?"  
  
Heero pointed at the window, "The onyx scythe. Reminded me of you."  
  
Duo blushed, eyes wide, :Something... reminded him of me?:  
  
Heero continued, "The golden clown face with green eyes reminded me of   
Trowa, the dragon necklace over there reminded me of Wufei, and the sand   
colored teddy bear bracelet reminded me of Quatre." Heero turned around, then   
turned his gaze to the floor, "Why are you on your face?"  
  
Duo growled lowly as he recovered from his face-fault. :Baka... to him or   
me? Oh, double baka to both of us.: "I saw a lucky penny."  
  
Heero stared for a while, then continued walking, "Which store is it?"  
  
Duo followed along, stuffing his hands into his pocket, :Definately going for the   
thongs. Pink ones.: "I dunno, a good one I guess."  
  
Heero stopped in front of a knife store. Duo grabbed the Japanese pilot by his   
upper arm and dragged him down deeper into the mall. They turned into a   
clothing store for teenage boys, and were greeted by a clerk.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you today?"  
  
"We're just'a browsin' 'round!" Duo smiled brightly, pulling Heero in. "All right,   
Heero, here's the deal. No tanks and no spandex. Deal?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as an agreement." Duo began looking at different clothings. He   
pulled out a honey brown v-neck shirt with long sleeves, holding it up under   
Heero's chin, "Hmm... a maybe."  
  
Heero looked at it, then glared, "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The Wing pilot wordlessly pointed at a tv with the news on. The announcer   
spoke, "And today new temperatures reached a scortching 112 degrees and are   
going to rise as the summer continues." Duo glared, then continued looking   
through the clothes.  
  
--*--  
  
Author's note: Well, here's part 2. *looks it over* ... Probably might have to fix   
some things, but I'm not good at editing my own stuff. Well, been working on it   
since 5:30 am and it is now... 7:36 am. Gonna leave it as it is for now and in   
the next part... *dramatic drumroll* What did Duo find for Heero to wear? What   
interesting and kinky things did Trowa teach Quatre? When the hell where Wufei   
get his own piece of the upcoming parts? Is Relena out of this fic for good?   
And will OZ attack!? Find out next time on... ICE! (only doing this for fun, so ignore   
the cliché and pathetic propaganda) Jai jian,  
DC/Kura Okamiko 


	3. Ice: Part Three

Written on: 6/25/00  
Author: DC James abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com  
Complaints and Comments are welcomed. Flames will be fed to my yamaneko (lynx).  
  
----------  
Ice Part 3  
A Dakotas of Lyoness Production starring the Gundam Wing Boys.  
Came from a dream, cause is lack of sleep. -_-'  
Paring: 1x2, 3x4 (Ain't this common?)  
----------  
  
All rights and privileges to Gundam Wing belong to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise,   
ANB, and associated parties. The characters of their series are used without   
their permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is   
not meant for sale or profit.  
  
All original characters are the creation of the author. All copyright privileges to   
these characters are reserved for the author.  
  
----------  
Text:  
::= Thoughts  
**= Actions  
//= Exaggerating words.  
----------  
  
Duo unlocked the safehouse's front door, entering with Heero behind him. The   
Japanese pilot headed up to his room with the bags of clothes Duo made him   
buy. The American himself had to buy a outfit or two, now wearing one. Black   
bluejeans and a dark blue v-neck shirt, black shirts being all sold out. He   
flopped on the couch, letting out a huff as he did so, "Thank God we're home."  
  
He glared at the stairs where the Wing pilot had disappeared, "Can't believe I had   
to whine him into every piece of clothing."  
  
"The clothing you picked out were uncomfortable." Heero spoke as he came   
back down.   
  
"You'll get used to them." Duo snapped.  
  
"Also, you spent more time than I did getting one outfit for yourself."  
  
The braided boy sat up, "So I'm picky, big deal."  
  
A silence played over them for several minutes before the door to the hanger   
opened and Wufei stepped in, "Hn. When did you two get back?"  
  
Duo gave a grin, "Eh, just a few minutes ago. What's up, Wu-man?"  
  
"That's Wu-FEI." the Chinese growled, "Duo, it's your turn for dinner."  
  
The self-proclaimed Shinigami stood up, rubbing his palms together, "What'cha   
hungry for?"  
  
Wufei immediately reached for the phone, "We can order out."  
  
Duo pouted, "So little trust in my cooking abilities."  
  
Heero sat in a chair at the table, "You haven't given us any reason to trust in   
your cooking abilities in the first place."  
  
Duo glared his way, "Who asked you?"  
  
Trowa came down the stairs, "Hm? What's the argument about?"  
  
Wufei crossed his arms, "Duo and his cooking."  
  
"I cook fairly well, thank you!" Duo defended himself.  
  
"TV Dinners don't count." Trowa leaned against the wall.  
  
Quatre entered the living room, looking refreshed, "So what do we order in   
tonight?"  
  
"Pizza!" Duo frantically waved his hand in the air.  
  
"There's a good burger place about four blocks from here." Quatre suggested.  
  
"Pizza!!"  
  
Trowa pulled out the Yellow Pages, "Hmm... what are we in the mood for?"  
  
"PIZZA!!"  
  
"FINE, WE'LL GET YOUR DAMN PIZZA!!!" Wufei snapped, hands clenched into   
fists.  
  
Trowa cocked an eyebrow, "Pizza doesn't sound too bad. What are we going   
to put on it?"  
  
"Pepperonies, extra cheese, pineapples, sausage, bacon, peppers-"  
  
Heero walked up to Duo and grabbed the long braid, shoving it in the   
American's mouth, "We know what you like on it. Now go take a shower. That   
sugar is getting to you."  
  
Duo pulled his braid out, gagging, "Don't do that!"  
  
****  
  
The five gundam pilots sat at the table, various types of pizza on the table.   
Light conversation taking place during the meal. Duo swallowed his mouthful,   
smirking, "So, Quatre, did ya finally learn how to juggle ice?"  
  
Quatre blushed immediately, "... you could say that."  
  
Duo looked confussed and casted a glace at the Heavyarms pilot, who only   
smiled faintly. Wufei cleared his throat, "Trust me, don't ask."  
  
The braided boy shook his head exasporately. Quatre decided to change the   
subject, "Wufei, what did you do today?"  
  
"Worked on Nataku." After several long seconds, Wufei cocked an eyebrow,   
"What? That's all."  
  
"Well... we got clothes at the mall!" he glared as best he could to the Japanese   
pilot, "And you better wear them!"  
  
Heero didn't respond, merely continue eating. Duo huffed, "... jerk." Still   
receiving no reaction, he straightened in his seat, "Did ya guys know that Heero   
doesn't wear anything under the spandex?"  
  
Wufei immediately spit out his soda, coughing while Quatre turned interesting   
shades of pink. Heero glared at the self-proclaimed Shinigami, "Like you would   
know, unless you're a perverted baka and get kicks out of looking into dressing   
rooms."  
  
"Oh, come on, it's pure deduction! With shorts that tight, what could you-"  
  
Quatre stood up stuttering, "N-n-now that's enough!! Look what you've done,   
Duo!"  
  
Duo looked around, "What did I..." He noticed Wufei now sprawled unconscious   
on the floor, "Oh."  
  
Heero snorted softly, picking up another slice of pizza, "You know this means   
you're going to carry him to his room."  
  
The American began to whine, "But he's so HEAVY!! Why do I have to do it?"  
  
Trowa closed his visible eye, "You made him pass out."  
  
"It was the Heero's-Spandex fact that made him weak, not me!"  
  
Heero glared, "/You/ came up with that hypothesis."  
  
Duo slouched, "Fine." He walked over, tossing the Chinese pilot over his   
shoulder, "Geez... I try to get human reactions out of a machine and I get stuck   
cleaning up."  
  
Heero looked at him, "Your task would go faster if you'd shut up and just do it."  
  
"Yeah, but then it's not as fun." A can smacked against Duo's head, "OUCH!!   
QUIT HITTING ME WITH SODA!!!"  
  
****  
  
It was late at night while the pilots began turning in. Duo stepped into the room   
he shared with the Wing pilot, drying his hair after a long shower. With a sigh,   
he flopped on the bed, smilng, "I never thought I'd feel so good after gettin' that   
coke off'a me." He rolled onto his stomach, locking his gaze on the stotic figure   
typing on the laptop. He narrowed his violet eyes, :Man, how un-romantic.   
I wonder if I could send a fake mission to him to destroy that damn   
contraption.:  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo blushed, "Eh?" :Shit, did I say that out loud?!:  
  
Heero didn't even look up from the screen, "You've been watching me for a   
while. What do you want?"  
  
"Ch', nothing. Can't a guy look around in his own room?" Duo snapped, then   
sat up and resumed drying his hair. Duo continued talking about their day at   
the mall, though Heero would only answer in grunts and hums. After brushing   
and braiding his long hair, he looked over at his partner, "Y'know, it wouldn't kill   
you to carry on a conversation with me."  
  
"Conversing with you would probably cramp my tongue." Heero grumbled.  
  
Duo sniffed angrilly, laying his head on his pillow with a heavy thud, "Then   
good night. OUCH!" Lifting his head and rubbing his temple, he looked at a   
velvet box on the spot. Curious, he picked it up. "Oi, Heero-" He turned,   
watching Heero turn off the laptop and laying down on his own bed. Duo   
opened the box and gasped. The black onyx scythe at the mall laid inside the   
box, gleaming up at him in the dim light of the lamp.   
  
The note fell out, laying in the American's lap. Unfolding it, Duo could feel a   
blush approaching his cheeks, :For watching my back and being there,   
thanks. Heero.:  
  
Duo felt the cold metal of the necklace's chain encircle his neck. Heero sat   
behind him, clasping the two ends together. Duo blinked, "But..."  
  
"You make me worry." Heero interrupted. "When you go on missions alone.   
They say that black onyx is a sign of protection [1]."  
  
The braided boy blushed harder, "Heero... why did..."  
  
"Hn." The Japanese boy snorted, "You really are a baka."  
  
"Hey-!!!"  
  
He was cut off as lips brushed his own, "And I'm a fool for bakas." That said,   
he climbed off and walked back to his own bed. A heavy silence hung in the air   
as Duo just stared at his partner.   
  
Laying down and staring at the ceiling, he clutched the black scythe to his   
chest. A smile crossed his lips. :Okay, I won't get him the thongs.:   
Pulling the chain to turn the light off, a bucket of ice suddenly fell on him from   
the ceiling, cleaverly hidden by the shadows and the painted bucket. Gasping   
as he sat up, he immediately threw as many ice cubes as possible to the   
'Perfect Soldier', "YOU JERK!!"  
  
Heero snickered as he tried to shield himself with his pillow and blankets,   
"Ninmu kanryou[2]."  
  
~OWARI  
  
****  
  
Footnotes: [1]= It's true. For power bracelets, black onyx means protection   
and promotes positive thoughts through centering and grounding. By   
eliminating the negative it makes one is receptive to happiness and   
strength.  
[2]= Ninmu kanryou- Mission accomplished (to those who don't know).  
  
Author's Note: Well, it's done, thanks to persistant bugging from my friends   
*hugs Shi-Dude and Frankie* ARIGATOO!! Also thanks to the muses-  
  
Tante: Thank you for remembering.  
Hane: Ch'! She better'uv  
  
Hmph, you weren't that much help. Sorry for it being so short, but it's a   
PWP and they're never that long. I hope you enjoyed and please send any C&C   
to abyssinian_fujimiya@yahoo.com. Arigatoo!  
  
DC/Kura Okamiko 


End file.
